fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Python
Python (パイソン, Paison in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. He is 25 years old. Profile The son of a carpenter, Python was born in a local town and he was encouraged by his childhood friend Forsyth to join the army. As a member of the Deliverance he guards the Deliverance camp headquarters, and works directly under Clive. After the war, he became the leader of a vigilante group and protected villages from bandits. Personality Python tends to view the world from a cynical angle, but he can be surprisingly serious and performs his duties with diligence. In Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment The player first meets Python at the entrance of the Deliverance Hideout, but must fight your way though the army of the undead within the building to talk with Clive and Forsyth first. On your way out, if you talk to Python again, he will join you. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |40% |15% |20% |10% |15% |0% |} Overall Python is a glass cannon. He is the only Archer you can recruit in Alm's route unless you promote one of the Villagers to Archer. Archers in Gaiden are great units since they can not only shoot 3 spaces away (or 5 with a weapon equipped), but they can counterattack units next to them or at their max distance. The good news is that Python has high Strength and will be able to dish out huge physical damage from far away. The bad news is that his Speed starts out very low and his Speed growth is average, which means it is doubtful that he will be Double Attacking often which hurts his offensive capability. If Python were just a little faster, he would be one of the most dangerous units. As it is, he still makes up a solid part of the team and will round out your team well as long as you keep him well protected. The only other non-Villager Archer in the game, Leon, is not as good as Python. Leon has significantly lower Strength and even worse Speed. He has better Defense and HP, but this is not very useful as Archer is mostly a ranged offensive class that should not be getting physically hit or counterattacked that often. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |40% |25% |55% |20% |25% |4% |} Supports : ''See also: Python/Supports :* Forsyth Passive Supports * Clive * Lukas Overall Python's offensive role has not changed much in Echoes, still retaining a solid strength growth to supplement his excellent range as an archer. However, Python's speed growth is significantly higher in Echoes, allowing him to gain more speed more quickly. However, even with this growth, Python's base speed is very low for someone at his level; in Normal Mode, enemies are weak enough well into chapter 3 and 4 that Python can afford leveling as an Archer before into a Sniper, and as a Sniper into a Bow Knight, to put his speed in a respectable place; however, in Hard Mode, this is much more difficult, though the increase in available experience can allow Python to level quickly, though given the difficulty of Hard Mode, he will likely need to be fed kills through dungeon grinding before he can reach par with the rest of your units. Regardless, as an Archer, Python's main selling point is is high strength, though his speed can also be very good if he is leveled a fair amount before he promotes into either a Sniper or Bow Knight. However, one thing Python will suffer from is bad skill; terrain in Echoes tends to be common and often rewards very large avoid bonuses, meaning Python will often have difficulties hitting things without using the Iron Bow's weapon skill Curved Shot. Despite this, Python's strengths are very valuable as an Archer, as his solid strength base and growth allows him to be very effective at exploiting the incredibly solid range of Bows, especially when he has a non-default one equipped. Ending ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' "In order to protect villages from plundering bandits, he put all his effort into serving as the captain of a vigilante group." ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' *'(If Forsyth lives)' "While the One Kingdom offered him a knighthood, Python chose a quieter life as head of a frontier militia that defended villages and towns from brigands. His old friend would visit now and then, often with a bottle the two would use to while the night away." * (If Forsyth dies)' "Python accepted a knighthood from the One Kingdom, growing into a new man who worked diligently—almost as if possessed by Forsyth. Sadly, he died a few short years later while fighting to suppress a rebellion, his wounds claiming him while he was far too young." Quotes ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Death Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Level Up * "Impressed yet?" * "This stuff's easy once you learn to understand your foes." Class Change * "Well, if this is what you want..." Battle Quotes First Turn Selection * "Fine, twist my arm." * "Aye, captain." (low health) Enemy Dodges * "Aw, don't tell me—!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Far too slow." * "Come on, really?" Healed by Ally * "Ah, thanks." Used Healing Item Critical Hit * "Buzz off, please." Finishing Blow Defeated Enemy * *sigh* * "Nighty night." * "Hey, it was you or me." * *sighs* Well, I'm spent." Summary Screen * "Man, I need a nap after that." * *sighs* Can I curl up into a ball and just sleep? (fatigued) Death Gallery File:Python Concept.png|Concept artwork of Python from ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Pay.jpg|Python's artwork from The Complete. File:PaisonFE2.gif|Python's portrait in Gaiden. File:Python Half Portrait.png|Python's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Python Village.png|Python's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters